What Is This Strange Feeling?
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: "I don't know why, whenever I look at her, I have these tingly butterflies in my gut, whenever she smiles, my face grows red, this only happens when I'm with Lucy, no one else" ONE SHOT! My friend and I, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, I have to make 35 one-shots, and she has to make a 13 chapter story, we're going to have a poll, so vote for your favourite! 11 out of 35


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 11th out of 35.**

**So guys! Please comment, vote, keep updated and review! ))))))**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my stories! I love reading your reviews over and over again! Please keep reading my other ONE-SHOTS! Also, try and recommend my One-Shots! Thanks guys! Your reviews, favorites, followings, and just reading them makes me happy! **

**~;~**

**Lucy POV**

'_Well…Natsu's sick, and I can't do a mission by myself, GREAT. I know! I'll ask Erza, or Gray!' _I thought to myself at the counter, I see Gray sit next to me so I ask him.

"Gray, can you do a mission with me?" I asked with puppy dog eyes, they always work!

"I really would if I could, but Juvia says if I don't go on this mission with her that she would steal all of my stuff then burn it" he said with sad eyes

"If it makes you feel any better, we can go after I come back from the mission"

"Okay" I say while walking away, I spot Erza and run up to her

"Erza, can you do a mission with me?"

"Sorry, I can't, I promised to do one with Wendy"

"Oh, okay…." I said with sad eyes

"If it makes you feel any better, I can do the mission you want to do once we get back"

"That's exactly what Gray said!"

She giggled a bit "Why don't you go check up on Natsu?"

"Might as well, he's in my house, isn't he?"

"Yeah, who knows, he might barf"

"If he does, he's buying me a new bed, and if he gets me sick, he owes me BIG TIME" I say

"So, let's say he does barf, do you think he's going to buy you a new bed?"

"Yeah, I'll make him"

"Are you going to make him buy a bigger bed? You know, so you guys won't have to snuggle so close?"

"We do not snuggle that close" I say with a slight blush

"Not snuggle close my ass, when you guys snuggle, there's only like a centimeter between you guys, we even have pictures to prove it!" she says playfully

"Okay, show me, wait- you took pictures of me and Natsu sleeping? Really? Was it necessary?" I say with a blush looking away, she brings out her camera, out of some place and goes through her gallery then shows the picture to me with a smile, I blush even redder

"Well, um, I got to go, you know…to take care of um….stuff! Yeah, I have to go to take care of stuff, really important stuff…" I say walking away from Erza as quick as I can, once I arrive at my house I go to my fridge to get some 'cold&cough' medicine and bring it to Natsu

"Hey Natsu!" I said with a smile

"Hey Luce" he says with a wobbly grin

"Are you still sick?" I ask taking off the cloth on his forehead, I put my hand on his forehead, he blushes, and I blush too, but look away

"I don't think you're sick anymore" I say

"Really?" he says with a questioning look

"What do you mean really?" I ask

"Well, I don't know why, but whenever I look at you, I have these weird butterflies in my stomach, when I look you right in the eyes I always get lost, and whenever you smile, my face grows red, these only happen to you, not to anyone else, I have been having these symptoms for quite some time, and I don't know what the cure is" he says looking at me, I stare away from his gaze and look out the window

"Um, maybe you should ask Mira, she's a better doctor then me" I say with a blush still on my face

"But, whenever I get sick and you always nurse me, I feel…happy sort of because you always care for me and you treat me nicely, I feel…warm" he says " Whenever Mira nurses me, she uses these needles that are like a foot long, and if she injects it to you, she would always miss the right spot by like inches, then she does it over and over again until your arm is numb THEN she thinks it finally works, it really hurts!" he says while rubbing his arm, I laugh awkwardly

"Yeah, but Mira has dealed with a lot more things then I have about lo-sickness!" I say, he looks at me with a weird look "Or you can even ask Wendy, but she went on a mission with Erza, so your best chances are with Mira" I say standing up, and going to the bathroom, I grab a change of clothes and brush my teeth, by the time I'm done it was 10:30 pm, Natsu was already asleep so I lied down in the bed next to Natsu, I hope I don't get sick! A few minutes after thinking about what Natsu said, I turn to my side to face Natsu, he slings his arm around me tightly, it feels…warm and I feel like I fit right inside of his arms, like we're meant to be together, like I'm floating on a cloud…LUCY! Get a hold of yourself, he might like you and you like him back, but he's too dense to realize! The next thing I knew everything went black

In the morning Natsu was already dressed, so I shot right up

"Come on Luce! Get dressed! I'll take you out to eat, my treat!" he said with a smile

"Okay, okay! Wait up!" I say getting dressed up really quickly, once I was done dressing up, Natsu and I went to the guild, Natsu headed straight for Mira, and I saw Gray was back from his mission so I went to talk to him

**Natsu POV**

Once Lucy and I were in the guild I headed straight to Mira

"Mira, can you help me, I was sick, and yesterday Lucy said I wasn't sick, she said to ask you because you were the…better doctor" I say with hesitation, I know she's not the best, but I can't make her cry

"Okay, list the symptoms" she says with a wink while wiping the bar countertop

"So, I don't know why, but whenever I look at Lucy, I have these weird butterflies in my stomach, when I look Lucy right in the eyes I always get lost, and whenever she smiles, my face grows red, these only happen to Lucy, not to anyone else, I have been having these symptoms for quite some time, and I don't know what the cure is, whenever she touches me, sparks fly, and I have this weird urge to…" I lean in and whisper to her "kiss Lucy"

"You WHAT?!" she said happily but shocked, all the guild members yes were on us

"I said I want to kiss her, now keep it down, everyone is staring at us!" I say with a hushed tone

"I know what your sickness is" she says with a playful voice

"What?" I asked curiously

'You are lovesick."

"What's lovesick?" I ask curiously

'Well, I think you are too dense to realize this, but you are in love with Lucy" she says happily

"But- Um- Lucy's my partner"

"Yeah, so? Bisca and Alzack were partners, look what happened to them, we were gone for 7 years and they got married and had a child" she says wiggling her eyebrows

"Um…" I didn't know what to say I glanced over to Lucy and saw her talking to ice freak and Juvia, she was laughing, her soft, angelic smile looked so perfect, and her cheeks red, I wish I could kis-wait no! Natsu, don't. Was Mira right? Do I love Lucy? I mean if you think about it, she would make the perfect wife and lover, who knows, maybe even a mother, but how do I make her love me? I felt butterflies again.

"Mira, can I ask you something?"

"Okay, shoot" she says while wiping the glass

"How...do I make…Lucy love me?" I ask with a blush, I heard something drop and realized she dropped her glass, I go behind the counter to help her pick up the pieces, but she puts her hand on my hand and says

"Don't worry about the glass, I'll get Gray to make me a new one, just go get your woman!" she says with a confident attitude

"How do I do that?"

"Well, you should confess to her, and be honest about the way she makes you feel, for example, like how your stomach feels when you look at her"

"Okay" I say determinedly, I walk up to Lucy, Gray and Juvia

"Ice Queen, Mira need you to fix a glass" I say shooting daggers at him

"Whatever Ash Brain" he says while walking away

"Juvia thinks that wasn't nice" she said with a sad look

"Juvia, I think Gray was calling you to come with him" I said lying so I could get Lucy alone

"Oh, really? Gray-sama! Wait up!"

"Lucy, come with me" I said grabbing her hand and leading her to her house

"What's this about?" she asked

"Well, I have to tell you something, but I think you should sit down" I say gesturing towards the couch. She sits down on the couch and I sit next to her

**Lucy POV  
**

"Okay here it goes" Natsu said, was he going to confess?

"I know that I can count on you to show me the way to true love in every way you possibly could, you are the girl for me and not a single moment in my life would I want to be with anyone but you regardless of what they say or do, you are my one and only and to lose you is to lose a love I've fought for always and forever, you make me smile and always will for the rest of my days, you know me better than anyone else and not a single person would make me love again like you have, you are the girl I can be myself with, I am entirely sure that you are the girl of my dreams and the only girl that I'll ever want by my side, you are my world and to be completely honest, there is no one else I'll have eyes for in my life other than you, you make my life worthwhile and I know that you are my angel sent from above, you are my life and you make me a better person through thick and thin, you are always there for me, and I know that will always continue to be true, you are my everything and nothing will ever change that, I am so crazily in love with you Lucy Heartfilia" he said, I can't believe he just said that! I love him too; I was just about to say something when he beat me to it

"Whenever I look at you, my heart pumps faster and I get flutters in my stomach, when I look at you in the eyes your warm brown eyes always make me happy no matter what time it is, or how angry I am, whenever we touch I always feel sparks fly, I am so sure you are the love of my life, I know I'm taking it too fast by saying I love you, but I can't deny how my heart feels for you, I feel something so special for you that my heart can't contain it, I know I've been dense, to realize this, but I love you" he says looking at me

"You make me want to be a better person, you make me want to smile, when I see you, whenever you aren't next to me, I feel so empty and lonely, like my heart is torn into 2, when you're with me, you make me feel like the luckiest man alive, I don't care what other people say, all I know, is that you are the one for me and no one can change that!" he said, is he done?

"Natsu…I love you too, I've always wanted to say that, I've always loved you, but you were too dense about it, I'm so glad, I think- I think-"

"You think what?" he says, I leaned in and kissed him, it was full of passion and so many fireworks popped, I broke the kiss and smiled

"I think that I should shut up and just kiss you" I say leaning in and kissing him more

**THE END!**

**Hey guys! I know this is longer! Yay me! (London Tipton anyone?) I feel so happy! It's actually like 2,000 words long! Celebration time! So peaches for everyone! ;)**

**Okay, so I'm going to make a new story, don't worry, for the people that read my other story _'Revenge is Sweet, Ne?' _ I'll still keep updating that, it's just I am writing the One-Shots, I'll keep updating Revenge is Sweet once the One-Shot competition is over, so guys, tell me what you think about the plot for my new story! Oh, and sorry, I don't know what it should be called yet, so if you have any suggestions if I should add anything or for the title, just leave me a review! Oh, and please comment, favorite my one-shots and recommend them to anyone you would know that likes mushy things! So, please read my other One-Shots, and my friends'/competitors' story "Love and Regret" Anyways! Happy reading! Read a bit down for my plot! **

**Plot for my new story! Here: **

What if? What if Lucy's father was a rock dragon slayer? What if Lucy's mother was a celestial mage and the controller of time? What if Lucy had inherited her Mother and Father's powers from the beginning, how would that change Fairy Tail? How come Lucy's father hated magic so much? How come the world is coming to an end? How will Fairy tail help Lucy, what shall become of her?


End file.
